


Grown Up

by CereanaRoses



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CereanaRoses/pseuds/CereanaRoses
Summary: He grew into the dress/shirt well; every muscle and strain from battles and training were very defined for everyone to see. Gloria wish she couldn’t see them so she can concentrate on their battle.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

They started their journeys at 10. She achieved the title of champion at 10 while he took on the role of a gym leader at 10. Still they held the same roles for 8 years as well as their rivalry which Gloria doesn’t mind at all. In fact, it invigorates her to know that Bede continues to be her rival and one of her best friends in fact. They’ve grown and learned each other’s strengths and weaknesses over the years, benefiting them on the battlefield and off.

Gloria knew Bede hates (secretly enjoys) the nicknames she throws at him mid battle while teasing him with the same nicknames while hanging out with friends and family. Bede learned to press the right buttons to set Gloria off on an ambitious rampage to finish off his team, the same buttons he likes to press to get her in a bubbly mood. 

What Bede doesn’t know that Gloria is absolutely distracted right now during their exhibition match of the 9th season because of _his damn tight shirt._ He grew into the dress/shirt well; every muscle and strain from battles and training were very defined for everyone to see. Gloria wish she couldn’t see them so she can concentrate on their battle. His shoulders weren’t as broad as Leon’s and now Hop’s, but he certainly wasn’t as lanky as the 10 year old kid anymore. But that smirk stayed the same. And it’s absolutely annoying to see his lovely smirk every time a critical hit landed. And the way he throws his Pokéballs with grace. And his beautiful purple eyes. This boy—no, he’s a man now she chided herself—was going to be the death of her.

”What’s wrong, champion? Can you feel your _glory_ slipping from your fingers Gloria?” Bede mocked.

”Me? I’ll never let the glory slip through my fingers as long as I’m still standing for Galar to see!” She quickly retorted. She better end this battle fast or else. 

  
~~~

Gloria was able to win in the end despite the...distractions at hand. That Rapidash could’ve sent her Cinderace flying if she didn’t have her mind on something, or someone, else. Gloria has been able to keep her head straight in battle for months since these feelings developed, what changed now? Why now? Especially at the beginning of the season. She ought to have her head on her shoulders to do her best this season and the next.

She ought to look ahead to not face plant into her locker. Dear Arceus, she needs a shower. A cold one.

”Oi, you’re supposed to use your hands to open a locker. Not your face, Glory.” 

Speak of Giratina and he shall appear.

”It’s been a long day, Bedey. I needed something to wake me up.” Gloria answered.

Bede pinched the bridge of his nose before opening the locker next to hers. Damn locker assignments, Gloria forgot his was next to hers in this locker room. “Mind a shower then and not bruising your forehead. Don’t want the champion to have an ugly mark on her forehead, do we?”

Gloria blushed at the statement. “I was planning on that, but again, needed something to wake me up!” 

”Then get to the washroom then. We both need to get ready for the dinner with the other gym leaders for Arceus’ sake,” reminded Bede. “They wanted to go to that new restaurant that opened up by the stadium down the street.”

Gloria was about to reply when she heard rustling next to her: Bede removing his gym leader shirt and white turtleneck. His clothing truly did him justice and she was absolutely right about how his training helped define how lithe he has become. Opal definitely helped filled up his lanky form and he worked out properly this time without Rose breathing down his neck. He has grown up a lot since those times, way too fast for the champion’s liking. Not overly muscular, but not lacking form and fitness. Not too broad but his shoulders broaden. And the V shape past his abs...no. Bede is her friend, rival, coworker. Gloria shouldn’t do this. But right now she can’t make up her mind if she wants him to remove those shorts or not. 

“Can’t you change somewhere else?” She asked. Please. For the sake of her sanity. 

”Since my locker and extra clothing are here, no. I’m just change out of my shirts since they’re dense with sweat. Now hurry up, you’re gonna be late if you need to prep.” Bede replied. With haste, he changed into another white turtleneck and closed his locker.

“Don’t hurt yourself in the washroom, by the way!” He yelled on the way out of the locker room.

Gloria groaned at her stupidity and at everything. She shouldn’t be so distracted and blushing so hard with his teasing and retorts. They’ve done this since they were children. What’s the difference now?

Grabbing her shower caddy of soaps, a towel and extra clothes she walked to the washroom. She paused when she noticed on the bench Bede left his Rotom phone. He’s long gone by now, at the restaurant surely. She’ll return it after she’s done.

Gloria was about to turn on the cold water to rid her thoughts, but the champion couldn’t stop thinking about Bede’s development. From a rude lackey of Rose to a more reformed leader fitting of the theatrics and beauty of the Fairy Gym in Ballonea. The way the platinum blond hair brought out the color of his eyes on the field and the teasing remarks he’ll call to her with making her heart beat faster.

The V shape leading down to something she shouldn’t dare dream of.

Gloria unlocked the washroom door to peek around. No one is left. They’ve all gone for a meal or to relax after the match. Shutting the door, she turned the water to a bearable hot temperature before grabbing the bar of pecha berry soap. The brunette quickly scrubbed the sweat and dirt off her body before slowing her movements. She thought of the standoffish gym leader washing her stomach.

_”Is this why you’ve been distracted all day?” Bede breathed in her ear. “Have I distracted you all this time since we were children?”_

”N-no...just the last six, seven months maybe...” Gloria said to no one. To her Bede in her head.

_Bede chuckled into her neck. “To know that I am the one who truly can distract you in such a way. To charm the champion to make her lose focus in battle.”_

_His hands traveled higher and higher with an agonizingly slow pace to her breasts. The water heated her up too fast as well as Bede. Her nipples couldn’t possibly harden anymore when Bede started fondling her breasts._

_”Such a lovely pair we have here. You’ve grown up quite a bit since we met, didn’t you Glory?” He started kissing lightly behind her ear while he pinched and pulled softly at her nipples. Gloria couldn’t stop a soft moan from rolling past her lips. The way his hands kneaded her right skin was just right. He started to grind against her backside and she had to return the favor. The soft skin of Bede’s was intensely warm not only from the water of the shower, but from being with his Gloria.  
_

_He put away the soap in the caddy to rub the remaining suds between her thighs. “How about we head to where you’ve been so needy, Glory?”_

_His hands rubbed up and down, up and down in small circles on the inner thighs and he’s driving her insane like he would in an intense match.  
_

”A-ahhh. Bede, please hurry..” She felt dripping wet but not from the shower. Her body was scorching with the way her mind played her, how she imagined Bede playing with her. “Please finger me, Bede, please. I-I can’t wait...”

_He chuckled again as his fingers traveled to her labia. “Whatever the champion so desires. Whatever my dear Glory desires.”_

_He created loops around her clit with his thumb while his fingers prodded her entrance gently. She thrusted back into him to get on with it. Another annoying chuckle escaped his lips before he pushed two in. The blond’s fingers felt so long and large compared to her own._

_”You’re so wet for me, champion. Have you been wet since the match? Or did you start dripping when I took off my shirt?” Bede asked. His fingers had no issue moving and neither did Gloria as he pumped them in and out. His thumb still worked at her clit but faster._

_His free hand traveled up to her breast again where he kneaded the right breast lovingly. She was so damn close. She started thrusting back into him, his cock rubbing along her bottom, the hand at her breast, the fingers inside of her. Gloria was so damn close, her moans ricocheting off the washroom walls._

_”Do you like being this loud? When anyone can come in and hear their precious champion, my precious champion, coming undone by the Fairy gym leader?” Bede whispered heavily into her ear. His movements sped up. Thank Arceus they did. “Do you want everyone to know the champion of Galar can come undone by me?”  
_

_Gloria couldn’t reply. She couldn’t think or breathe properly, not when his teasing is bringing her so close to the edge so fast._

_”Gloria, dear, you’ve definitely changed a lot through the years. Such nicely filled curves and your voice has gotten even more beautiful as months pass. It’s no wonder you’re Galar’s Glory. My Glory. My Gloria.”  
_

_Somewhere between the pleads of his name and too many profanities, Bede got the clue she wanted to come undone finally. He added another finger, sucked at her neck openheartedly, ground harder, and his pace doubled.  
_

_”Come for me Glory. My Gloria.”  
_

Gloria came with a cry of his name and she released the tension she’s been holding all day. The tension was swept down her legs and into the drain before she opened her eyes. Gloria couldn’t believe she did that. Masturbating to Bede in a public washroom, in her gym’s washroom. Damn it. Hopefully now she cannot be distracted at dinner.

Dressing quickly into another set of the champion’s gear, Gloria collected her belongings and head out of the washroom.

To meet a red-faced Bede breathing hard and heavy outside. Dear Arceus, why?

Gloria couldn’t look him in the face when she realized he came for his phone. “I-I was going to return it after I showered.”

The look on Bede’s face became unreadable as he approached her with a look she hasn’t seen before. Gloria was so screwed.

”We need to talk.” He said.

”Um...r-right now Bede..?” Gloria questioned. This is the end of their friendship most likely. Damn her stupid actions.

”Yes. In the washroom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I was inspired by Pengy-pop’s “Bottled Water”. Their writing is really good!

Entering the washroom with Gloria was supposed to entail a quick make out session and then some talking in Bede’s mind. Just to release some _steam_ after everything he heard...and saw.

Not that he had meant to. Bede heard Gloria crying out for him when he came back for his Rotom phone. He had been so unlike himself around Gloria for months: spacing out a little, forgetting things and places, never ending thoughts of Gloria. Not that he’d tell her. Bede ran his hands through his curly blond hair when Gloria cried for him. Thinking she was in trouble, he carefully opened the door to see what was wrong. The champion may have all this pompadour and grandeur about her intellect in battle, yet she should lock and close the door properly.

It took a second of seeing her opening herself up while moaning _his name_ to stop and process what the actual fuck is happening. The gym leader was so sure Gloria was head over heels for the silly research assistant Hop or fawned over the previous champion Leon like all the other girls. A thought or two flew into his mind if she was into Marnie but he wasn’t sure how to feel about that either.

But to hear the champion of all of Galar _moan his name and masturbate to him_ was such a wonderful scene before him. No amount of theatrical work Opal has done, nor pornography he researched a few times, would ever compare to his Glory in that washroom under steaming water.

Bede closed the door as gently as possible and proceeded to debate the options before Gloria finished, the shower and herself. One, stick around and talk, like adults hopefully. Two, leave immediately and go back to dinner which he’d leave immediately to take care of his needs. Three, stick around to the end and then make a mad dash for it like a creep. But one entailed looking like a creep as well... but two had more promising outcomes of keeping their friendship alive. But one and three had beautiful sounds from them.

He didn’t finish his internal debate nor his need when Gloria opened the door. Bede hasn’t realized he was breathing heavily over this whole debacle. The champion had her short, damp chocolate locks barely touching her uniform shirt but drips of water made the area wet. The shirt hugged curves she developed over time in the right places. Not too built but absolutely fit in the best places he shouldn’t think about. And he definitely shouldn’t think about those shorts and tights and what’s underneath them. He barely processed everything she said before demanding they talk. He may as well go with option one at this point.

Dragging her into the wash room to confess his feelings was supposed to be quick and simple because they have dinner and guests to attend to. Bede knee better than to keep his champion, everyone’s champion, from the people at the start of the season. But _Arceus damn_ , he needed to kiss her badly.

All of his actions leading up to them shirtless, lacking bottoms and shoes and clinging to each other desperately. So much for talking Bede laments. But this was a better turn out.

”How...long..? Bede how long have these feelings...?” Gloria gasped between kisses and suckles as Bede attends to her neck. He would never bruise his Glory’s forehead. The neck, however, was another entirely different body part. “A-ahh. Bede. Please a-answer...”

He paused to look at his handiwork and to answer her: “Since last year. Gloria, dear Arceus, everything about you is intoxicating and beautiful. Your ambition, determination and bubbly spirit. That teasing nature of yours when we bicker is addicting. I don’t mind how you look, though it is a plus. Especially this lovely pair.”

The blond added emphasis to his last statement by circling his thumbs counterclockwise around her hardened buds. The nipples of her breasts look like roses that bloom in the spring with the large swell of the breasts a soft hill Bede would forever lay on. Gloria gasped from the change of attention and rolled her head into his shoulder. The fairy gym leader feels so blessed to have had a growth spurt in the last few years over Gloria. Watching her come undone like this from his height will never tire him.

”I-I uhh... I’ve liked you for several months.” Gloria moaned out. She lightly nibbled his shoulder before developing a sucking-biting rhythm. Bede groaned at the confession and love bite. This girl will be the end of him he swears. He needs to finish properly without failure. Both rivals don’t want this to end so soon.

Beds scooped up his champion to move them to the shower instead of the entrance of the wash. He turned the shower onto full heat, causing Bede and his Gloria to moan from the blissful heat. 

She has grown up as fast as he did but the years treated her much differently. Bede could see time of training and time under the sun warming her skin and creating muscle. Her breasts were the perfect size for his hands to hold with equally beautiful nipples painted pink like roses. Her face developed more soft features but lost the roundness of childhood. Yet through it all she’s held the same incredible personality he loves to tease and rejoices over every time they meet.

Bede planted a quick kiss on the pink bruised lips before latching his lips to the roses he eyed earlier. Much better roses than the Rose he used to see often.

Gloria cried at the warmth of his mouth on her breast, she ran her soft hands through platinum locks soaked from shower water before she reached down for his cock. It was indeed how she imagined it while the brunette watched Bede undress earlier. Bede had to stop his pleasure to see Gloria wants to challenge him. Of all times, this must be the best moment to have a battle. Not the same as a Pokémon battle but so much better in this retrospect Bede muses to himself.

”How c-can I not like you from all the years we’ve spent together as rivals and best friends?” She remarks with a smirk before returning to work.

His champion starts with slow strokes of her right hand before trailing her left to his left nipple. Gloria pinched and rolled the sensitive nun between her fingers in tandem to the stroking of his cock. Bede let go of his hold on her breast to lull at the attention he was receiving. She was gentle in movement but when brown irises locked on with purple, he knew she wanted this battle as much as he did. Bring it.

He flipped their positions to have Gloria’s beautiful backside against his front and placed his hands back on his favorite roses. Bede notes how Gloria moaned loudly at this change of pace with her hips rolling back into his. The friction of her smooth skin ground upon his shot blood south. She accepted the challenge gladly bringing a smirk to Bede’s face.

”Ah..fuck...like this Bede please...” Gloria moaned.

Bede chuckled at her neediness before pulling her lips close to his. “Was this what you imagined, Glory? Me having my way in a public wash where everyone can hear the champion begging Ballonea’s leader for more?”

She fervently nodded before she closed the gap between the pair of lips. The brunette arched her back enough to let Bede feel the parting of her buttocks to where he wanted to claim her. To make her his champion officially. He set his sights on that as a way to win this battle.

Pulling away he licked a small stripe behind her ear. “I wouldn’t have imagined the refined champion of Galar to dream of coming because of me. But this is such a wonderful revelation is it not?” His trusty left hand left fire where it moved as he aims for her clitoris. She bucked hard and cried his name as she gets what she wanted.

”I wanted this. I want you. I’ve wanted you. Bede, p-please.” gasped Gloria as he pinches the bundle of nerves of her lower lips. The way she moans and begged was so entirely different from her chides and taunts in the field. “I thought about...ah...this while I masturbated to you...” 

The rough movements entirely differ from her poise during a fight, with her calling for a climax to the battle already. Who was he to deny his champion?

”Of course. Anything for the lovely Glory.” Bede replied. After this, he could never deny her.

He switches their positions again by settling in between her thighs. He languidly kisses and creates love bites dark enough to stain through her tights in certain areas he’ll cherish later. She bucks her hips from the sucking motion of his lips on her supple skin. Bede was amused by the fact he was giving so much love and attention to Gloria to make her like this. He loved being with her. He loved her. Loves her.

Placing soft kisses around the small curls of her pubic hair and pelvic bone, he says in a whisper “I love you my darling champion. My Gloria” before lovingly kissing her lips.

Gloria moaned loudly from her lover suckling at her clitoris like a Litten sucking on the teat of its mother for milk. He wasn’t able to find milk from her breasts earlier, so he had to look elsewhere for a meal. Pale hands held lightly tanned hips in place as he nudges her legs further apart for the main course. His tongue swipes over the entrance enticing a gasp from Gloria. He landed a critical hit.

”Bede! Oh Arceus, _fuck!_ ”

Bede poked his tongue into her sweet cavern to find an oddly satisfying and unusual taste. Sweet like Gloria and her peppy nature, but the drops of her cavern made his stomach churn for more. He thrusted his tongue in and out, licking everywhere he could to get as much nectar of his Glory. Gloria in turn latched her hands into his hair as she cried out his name under the running water of the shower. The fog from the heat was much too thick but glancing up still promised a lovely view. Breasts heaving from the pleasure, Gloria’s face filled with it as well, her eyes looking into his. Her gaze invigorates Bede to finish her off quickly.

Using his left hand, he starts rubbing her clit at a brutally fast pace. Bede sucks harder at her entrance with his tongue trying to reach for her that magic spot he’s researched.

”Bede...! Oh fuck me..B-Bede...!” Gloria cries in alarm. Something soft and wet and _hot_ hit the right spot and she couldn’t hold it.

Bede opened his mouth a little more to accept his token of gratitude from the battle. Is this how Gloria feels winning every battle they fight?

The blond gym leader didn’t have time to reflect as Gloria kneels to his position to assault his lips with hers and both hands on his length. Her tongue connects with his in passionate kisses to taste herself. Bede allows the attention as he revels in the firm hold Gloria has on him.

His champion breaks the kiss and he’s still dazed from having a taste of Glory and her hands around him. It wasn’t too long before he groaned at the incredibly moist feeling around his length. Bede gazes at Gloria as she attempts to take all of him. She wanted a rematch badly.

Gloria shot a glare at him. ”I-I want a-a rematch damnit.” He never took her for a sore loser.

Repositioning herself to lay in front of him, Gloria eases the length to hit the back of her throat, which amazes Bede. When will she not stop shocking him? She slowly eases her mouth off of him to tease the head of his cock with her tongue. Then back down onto his cock Gloria goes, to only repeat the process again. And again. And fucking again.

Bede wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes and started chanting her name while she deep throated him like a champ. It can’t be her first time when she’s doing it so Arceus damn well he thinks. The brunette looks up to smirk quickly before her mouth latches onto one of his balls. Bede almost loses it, but reminds himself he wants to finish properly, for his sake and his Gloria’s.

Sadly he eases Gloria off her treats. She pouts at him. “I want to return the favor damnit.”

”I know but I want to finish you properly. To properly claim my champion.” Bede muses. He forgot the gravity of the situation and holds a more firm look. “As much as I’d like to take you, I don’t want to do it without protection and we’re both not ready for a child in any sense Gloria.”   
  


“I’m on the pill.” That takes him aback unexpectedly.

”But I want to practice safety you know, as a proper gentleman.”

”Proper or not, I am okay with this Bede. I love you, and I trust you to be my first. Hold of you to assume I’m not clean.” Gloria taunts.

Bede smiles lovingly at her then places a kiss on her forehead. “I love you too, I wanted to be safe Glory. It’s also my first time, dummy. With the way you were taking me, I would’ve assumed you ought to have experience to take me like that.”

”I’ve practiced. I practiced a lot but not with anyone else.”

This woman is going to make him finish before he can even enter her. Dear Arceus thank him for the this wonderful woman Bede prays.

Bede carefully lifts her to hold her against the tiled wall. His fingers brush over her entrance elating gasps and begging. Understanding her pleas, he pushes in a single finger slowly. He pulls out, then pushes in. Pull and push, pull and push with one finger has Gloria breathing hard into his neck. She wraps a leg around his waist to help him get a better angle. Kissing her passionately, he pulls out to add another finger to her entrance. The champion moans into the gym leader’s kiss as he scissors and spreads her open.

Bede speeds up his movements and adds another finger, causing Gloria to half moan and scream. He knows he’s aiming at her sweet spot and he’s damn proud of it. The blond always loved landing critical and super effective moves on her.

He removes his fingers to align himself against her entrance. Bede and Gloria groaned at the touch of their sexes. Bede looked to Gloria one more time as a silent question to continue. She smiles and nods to go, adding small bucks of her hips to make a point.

He pushes in and moans at the heat. Gloria was gasping and clinging to his back as he braves the tight heat he’s never experienced before. It’s more hot than the water falling onto their skins, more hot than the steam filling the room mixing with the scent of sex, hotter than any desert or summer heatwave but so much _better_ than all of it.

He ought to stop before he hurts her, Bede reminded himself. Bede pauses to check on his champion. Gloria’s chocolate locks stuck partially to the tiles behind her and to her forehead with a pleasure-filled gaze she gives him. Wiggling her hips, Gloria gives the silent confirmation to continue moving.

With as much strength he could summon to not finish fast, he fills her completely with his apex hitting hers. He’s done it. He has claimed Glory, his beautiful, sweet loving Gloria. His champion. The rival of his childhood. His best friend. His everything. The thought alone almost ruins his concentration to not finish so quickly.

Before losing focus, Bede pulls out halfway to snap back in. Gloria drags her nails across his back with such a beautiful sound escaping her lips from the friction. He gasps at the nails leaving marks on his back; he doubts they’ll bleed but her nail marks further spur him. The fairy gym leader repeats his actions again to receive the same reward. Bede starts to quicken his place and work to fulfill his rival’s needs.

Moans and panting fill the steamed washroom as the lovers cling onto each other for dear life. Gloria hooks both legs around Bede’s hips to thrust back at him as she plays with his nipples again. Not wanting to let his rival determine when he finishes, Bede reaches down to start rub at her clit to drive her mad with pleasure. He estimates his aims to hit her sweet spot over and over while he gasps “Gloria”, “Fuck” and other mantras. Gloria, on the other hand, can barely form a word as his cock fills her over and over with a delicious friction punctuated by his head hitting the sweet spot perfectly.

Bede could feel the climax of the battle coming and so could Gloria. Thrusts sped up and Gloria’s arms clings to Bede as she releases her sweet moans into the air. Bede’s thrusts become more frantic as he hits his release point, spilling into her cavern. Brown eyes widen as she feels hot liquid hitting the Arceus blessed spot again and she cries loudly. The walls tighten around Bede milking him of his release as Gloria reaches hers.

Once they were both deemed finished, he pulled himself out of the glorious heat. Bede lowers Gloria to her feet with care to make sure she doesn’t slip. Gloria goes slack against the wall as she relinquishes to the aftermath of her orgasm. Both of them could see the trails of cum leaking out of her. He knew she wanted him to finish last but it was for another time. Right now, he wanted to care for Gloria.

”Darling, are you alright?” He asked.

”’m fine. Just tired is all.” Gloria said. The warm water washed away the cum that stained her legs. She straightened herself up to almost fall.

”We should clean up. There’s still dinner, of course.” He joked.

Gloria set her eyes on his face and his body started warming up again.

”Let’s have dinner at my place. The others will understand.”

~~~

They never made it to dinner. The other gym leaders seemed to have comprehended the situation, even placing bets on if they’d come back or not. Their managerial teams minded however. Media showed up for the champion and fan girls dying to see Bede to have their hearts broken. It was only a week later they released a quick blurb over social media of the start of their relationships.

Hearts were broken for the gym leader of Ballonea and the champion of Galar are no longer simple, but many rejoice at finally coming together. Something about being oblivious and all that Bede jokes about.

Halfwayf through the 9th season of holding their titles they finally have the talk that should have happened in the locker room at a café in Ballonea.

”Bede, why do you love me?” Gloria knew the answer at heart, but she wants to hear it from the man himself. She needed this confirmation.

Bede glances at her from across the table. They never did talk did they? 

”Glory you know why, darling.”

”I would still like to hear it, though. We never talked when it all started of course.” She reminded.

He scoots his chair closer to hold his champion’s hand. Her hand grew to fit in his, or his grew to hold hers perfectly. 

“Gloria, we grew up and learned each other so well and I didn’t just learn to appreciate you as a rival and friend. I came to love you as you grew on your journey to make Galar a wonderful place.” Bede said. “As a child, maybe I didn’t understand why you were so nice all the time but I got to know you as someone determined to help others with every passing year.”

He places a soft kiss at her knuckles. “We may have grown up physically but I have definitely changed for the better because of you. You bring the best parts of me out that make me wish to be your champion.”

Gloria blushes as he adds another kiss to her hand. “My Glory, darling, after all these years of rivalry, friendship and adventures, you’re still the same nice girl I took too damn long to understand. But I finally do. I love you.”

The champion pushes out of her seat to kiss her poetic gym leader. “I love you too.”

Gloria broke the kiss to return to her seat. “By the way, your uniform is too distracting. Puberty has done wonders for you.”

Bede blinks then blushes at the flirtation. “To you as well, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to shower. Cold.


End file.
